Misconceptions
by Crazy Morbid Monkey
Summary: Harry has to stay at Hogwarts over the summer for Occlumency lessons. Secrets come out. Snape gets a whole new view of the Golden Boy. It will eventually be Snarry (SSxHP) if you don't like this coupling then by all means, don't read. MxM
1. Default Chapter

This fanfiction's Snarry! If you don't know what that is: the door's that a way!

ï

"You have _got _to be _kidding _me." Harry Potter was completely defenseless as the Headmaster doomed him to the deepest parts of Hell.

"I'm afraid not my boy, you will be staying at Hogwarts this summer with Professor Snape. It is important that you keep up with you occlumency lessons, and I will be busy with the Order. Really, Professor Snape is the only other one qualified to do it," Dumbledore smiled at Harry with those damned twinkling blue eyes, "I am aware that you two have been carrying on with a bit of a grudge, but I believe that it is important that you work to get over it, as you are both essential members to the Order."

"What about the Dursleys?" Harry had to admit that he was at least partially glad that he didn't have to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's house... But really, was that greasy slimeball any better?

"They have been informed on your stay here, you will be returning to them next summer," Dumbledore smiled lightly at the look of shock on the young boy's face.

"A whole year without the Dursleys?" Harry said incredulously, he sat dumbfounded... He wouldn't have to see his Aunt, Uncle, or their overweight son for an _entire year_. When Dumbledore said that he would be staying at Hogwarts for the summer he thought that he would at least stay at the Dursleys at the end of it... Maybe go back and forth... But he was just told he didn't have to go back at all. He felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips, "I thought that staying at the Dursleys was what protected me from Voldemort during the summer?"

"Oh that is true, my boy, you are protected when you stay there, but you are just as protected inside these walls. The castle will keep you safe."

"Do I have to go back?" Harry was looking at the Headmaster with emerald eyes boring into him.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I understand what you're saying..."

"Next summer... Can I just stay here? Then I won't ever have to go back!" Harry was getting excited at the idea, 'Never again, I wouldn't have to see them _ever again_!!'

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I don't think that that's an option."

"But-Why? Why couldn't I just stay here?" Harry knew that he was starting to sound whiney but he didn't care.

"Don't you think that you staying here would look strange to the other students?" And icy voice in the doorway made Harry jump and turn around, he hadn't seen Snape standing there, "It would look like the Headmaster was showing _favoritism _towards some of his students, would it not?"

Harry had to try his hardest not to scowl at Snape. The man simply didn't under stand, "Yes, but Headmaster-"

"I know that the Dursleys have treated you badly, going far enough to border abuse," Harry snorted, what they did didn't _border _abuse, at this Snape raised an eyebrow, "on the other hand, they are your only living relatives. I think it is best that you go back there to stay, at least for summers, after this."

Harry nodded his head, looking at his lap where his hands were folded as a blush crept up his necks to color his cheeks. He didn't want Snape to know about what the Dursleys had done to him... The whole school didn't need to know, "I wasn't complaining."

"Mr. Potter, the times where you are not complaining are few and far between, now if you'd kindly follow me down to my quarters," Snape broke off with a beckoning gesture and walked out the door, obviously expecting Harry to follow. Harry complied, staring daggers at the back of the man's head.

The walk down to the dungeons was a quiet one. Harry was afraid to break the silence as they walked down a dark hall eventually stuttering out, "P-Professor? I'll need my trunk and-"

"- Already taken care of, Mr. Potter, your things are waiting for you in my quarters," Snape interrupted.

"_In _your quarters, Sir?" Harry was confused, to say the least.

"Yes, _in_ my quarters, Mr. Potter. You will be staying in one of the rooms _in _my quarters. It makes it much less difficult then you having to travel all the way down to the dungeons everyday," Harry strangled an aggravated growl in his throat but couldn't stop a sigh from escaping, "_believe me_, Mr. Potter, I feel the same way." And Snape sighed too.


	2. A NOT Amuzing Situation

Again Snarry people... It should be entering in the next chapter so look out!!!

I would also like to thank all those who reviewed, good and bad... Reviews are always welcome and flames are appreciated!!!!!!! (I like a good laugh)

Thankies!

CMM

Last paragraph on the previous chapter:

"Yes, _in_ my quarters, Mr. Potter. You will be staying in one of the rooms _in _my quarters. It makes it much less difficult then you having to travel all the way down to the dungeons everyday," Harry strangled an aggravated growl in his throat but couldn't stop a sigh from escaping, "_believe me_, Mr. Potter, I feel the same way." And Snape sighed too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had to jog to keep up with Snape's fast walk, and nearly ran into him when he stopped abruptly.

They were stopped in front of a detailed painting of a snake that slithered and coiled as Harry watched it, deep green scales glinting by the flicker of the few torches on the walls. The frame was what caught Harry's eye, though. It was a dark ebony with miniscule wriggling snakes carved in it. They had bits of amber for eyes and seemed to be watching him intently. One opened its tiny mouth and a tongue flicked out as it hissed, "_Who goes there?"_

Harry looked at the small snake, wondering if he should answer, just as Snape spoke the password, "L'âme du serpent."

"Soul of the snake?" Harry asked.

"You know French?" Snape looked surprised. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"I went to muggle school for quite a few years," Harry said, smiling.

"Ah," Snape stood for a few seconds, "What's wrong? I said _L'âme du serpent_," he stated glaring at the snake, ebony eyes boring into amber.

The small serpent on the frame was talking again, "_Who goes there?_" It repeated angrily.

Harry decided to answer this time, "_Harry,_" he hissed in Parseltongue, purposely leaving out his last name.

The snake turned its head to the side, "_A Parselmouth? You must be Slytherin..._"

At this Harry shook his head, "_Gryffindor._"

The animal's tiny amber eyes widened, "_A parselmouth in the lion's den?_"

Harry nodded just as the portrait swung open, revealing Snape's quarters. Snape had been watching the conversation with his eyebrow raised, "Anything interesting?"

Harry shook his head but smiled when he heard the snake hiss one last time,

"_Welcome, Harry._"

Harry had to gasp at the sight of Snape's quarters, they were not at all what he expected. He had thought that everything would be in green and silver but the main color seemed to be a rich red wine with some black here and there. His eyes widened as he looked around, the room was simple but beautiful, deep red wood desks and tables had stack of graded papers on them. There was a bookcase along the back wall filled to the brim with books about potions and (not surprisingly) defense against the dark arts.

Snape looked at Harry and found him staring around the room in awe, "You were expecting chains and torches?" He sneered.

Harry just glared at him and decided to change the subject, "So... where do I sleep?"

Snape turned around, "This way," he said as he trudged down a thick black rug that lead through the hall. He stopped in front of a door made of thick dark wood, "Alright, Potter, the bathroom is straight down the hall to the **right**. My room is on the left. Only knock on my door if it's an emergency -and it won't be- so don't knock. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Harry was surprised that Snape wasn't going to make him use the public restroom in the dungeons and actually welcoming him into his house. It was sweet in a scary, freaky sort of way.

"And I know how you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, just don't break anything, OK?" Snape said exasperatedly.

Harry let out a bark of laughter at the drama in Snape's voice and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, apologizing weakly. Snape merely raised a thin eyebrow and his lips curled into a smirk, "Something funny Potter?"

Harry was trying with all his might not to laugh and he still had his hand clasped over his mouth. He shook his head slowly.

"Something must be funny, you were laughing," Snape looked pissed. Harry was scared... For his life. Maybe he should flee?

Harry mumbled something something into his hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

"I just cracked up is all," Harry had lowered his hand but was biting the inside of his cheek, he didn't know why he found this situation amusing. He guessed that it was Snape's blunt sarcasm that usually made him laugh, but the man was funny all around. He seemed to crack jokes without even realizing it.

"Good. I'll be in my study if you need me –and you won't. So don't disturb me." And with that the man left down the hall, robes billowing behind him, leaving a young boy in the hall in fits of laughter.


	3. What a Nightmare

I apologize to all of my readers for not updating sooner! School has been it's usual crappy self and I'm trying to work out this whole horse-buying situation... I'm buying a horse... And attempting good grades. I also get sick more than anyone else I know ('cept Jin, she's sick _all the time_ o.o') so I've been trying to deal with that too... -tsk tsk- Busy, busy! Sorry! And much love to you all for taking your free time to read this! And more love to all who reviewed it! –full of love-

CMM

WARNING: SNARRY IS ENTERING IN THIS CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY. LOL.

Last paragraph from previous chapter:

"Good. I'll be in my study if you need me –and you won't. So don't disturb me." And with that the man left down the hall, robes billowing behind him, leaving a young boy in the hall in fits of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1:30 am, the next morning..._

Harry was tossing in turning, wrapped up in the burgundy duvet and in a cold sweat. He was currently trapped in a nightmare... A very realistic nightmare...

_"Everyone you love is dying. No one can survive around the famous Harry Potter, so whose fault is it, Harry? Why do you think your Godfather died, Harry? What about your parents?" A snakelike voice, a horrible hissing laughter laced with poison and evil..._

_"Because you killed them, you evil bastard!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, angry tears burning his eyes._

"Was it because they knew you? No one can be happy around Harry Potter... How can one person cause so much pain? I'm doing a everyone a favor," A long slick wand, matching Harry's own, "Goodbye, son of James..."

(a/n: Voldie originally wanted to kill JAMES and his family, right? ... So he would be pissed at James and not being able to finish what he wanted to do... tell me if this is stupid. I'm sorry if it is. 'Twas just a thought!)

"No!" Harry screamed as he woke with a start. He was shaking and his hands clutched at his sides, trying to make himself feel better... to calm himself down. He rocked gently back and forth and jumped as his door was slammed open and Snape walked in, clad in a black night-robe. Harry realized that he forgot to put up a silence charm before he went to sleep.

"What's going on?" Snape's ebony eyes were wide with surprise and something that looked almost like fear, "Are you hurt?" he asked the motionless figure on the bed, who slowly shook his head.

"No Sir, just a nightmare. I'm sorry, I forgot to put up a..."

"Silencing charm?" Snape finished for him, "Don't use them. Not while you stay with me, at least. If your dreams get really bad I need to know so I can help."

"Oh. OK. I'm sorry for waking you up," He was shaking all over still and had to bite his lip until he recognized the metallic taste of blood to keep from crying. He was convinced he wouldn't cry in front of this man. He was stronger than that.

Harry craned his neck up as the man walked closer and stood in front of him, "You don't need to hide from me. I still think you're an insolent and spoiled brat, but I don't want you to block up your emotions either," Harry almost thought that this was sweet until he realized it was probably because of the Occlumency... Clear your mind and all that crap.

"So you don't want me emotionally constipated?" Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a completely Slytherin smirk, but in an instant it was gone and his jaw mad a delightful clink as it hit the floor... Snape was _smiling _at him. Actually _smiling_!! Harry closed his mouth and squinted his eyes... Maybe it was just the lighting...

"Yeah, something like that," Snape said, still _smiling_. Harry had to wonder when the last time the man smiled was... And why his face hadn't made a creaking noise or cracked when he did. But Harry had to admit, the man wasn't so bad looking when he smiled. Like a cute little puppy... A cute puppy with a hooked nose and greasy hair.

Snape raised that famous eyebrow again and Harry realized he was staring, smiling sheepishly. Snape found his thoughts wandering off... 'What's wrong with him? First with the smirking, then staring, then sheepish smiling! Oooo... Is that a blush? How delightful...' Snape abruptly stopped his deviant thoughts to stare at Potter, "What was the dream about?" While he thought, 'That's right, change the subject.'

"Same old... Voldemort about to kill me and talking about my parents and Sirius..." The boy trailed off, noticing the sneer that was apparent on Snape's face at the mention of his animigus Godfather. Harry nibbled at his lip again.

Snape looked down at Harry, noticing his recent habit and that he was bleeding, "Stop it."

Harry looked up at him, confused, "Stop what?"

"Biting yourself. You're making it bleed," Snape gesture a hand toward Harry's abused lip.

"Oh... I didn't know you cared," Harry got that evil smirk again.

"I can still dock points from Gryffindor, you know," Snape said with a matching smirk. (a/n: wh00t! a smirk contest!)

"Something tells me that we're not going to have any points left by the time school starts," Harry said, grinning now.

"Nah, you'll have a couple. Not unless you do something **really** bad," Snape said, halfway grinning himself.

Harry snorted. LOUDLY.

NOW Snape was smiling... At Harry's expense, no less. Snape didn't know that his words had instantly aroused the teen. That, and the fighting... Their spats had always done something to Harry, who hated to admit it himself. He was still halfway in denial. He realized that he would like nothing more than do something _bad _to his Professor.

Snape glanced casually down at the boy's pajama bottoms to find that they were slightly tented. His vision snapped back up instantly to a face that was blushing an unhealthy shade of crimson. 'What to do, what to do...'


End file.
